


Mother Russia

by StarlightOnInk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AmeRus - Freeform, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nationverse, RusAme, canonverse, false mpreg, waiting for spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 08:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightOnInk/pseuds/StarlightOnInk
Summary: Even among nations, too often the heart wants what it cannot have. (Humor then hurt/comfort by the end.) RusAme, AmeRus oneshot.





	Mother Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from a list of lines to use in a fanfic, #27: “I’m pregnant!" Submitted by an anon, and before even reading what prompt 27 was, I knew it, I knew it. And I'm so glad for it.

**Mother Russia**

America sat down with a grateful sigh into the ornate restaurant chair across from Russia, not immediately noticing how intently the other was looking at him, nor how he almost seemed overflowing with anticipation. Slowly, some signs of Russia’s excitement caught his attention, however, like the way he leaned ever so slightly forward in his seat, and the whitening of his knuckles as he clenched and unclenched his hands into fists.

“So, what’s up, big guy?” America said with a smile. Whatever it was could not have been bad. This was not Bad News Russia; Bad News Russia became withdrawn and stubbornly closed about his problems. Bad News Russia would sooner put his own beating heart through a meat grinder than tell America something was wrong…and, now that America thought about it, had actually done so, because his boss wanted to know what would happen to Russia.

Russia took a deep breath, apparently composing himself. Not beating around the bush, he simply shared this miraculous news. “I am pregnant.”

America stared.

Russia beamed.

And glowed? No, not glowed- there was nothing for him to glow about!

“Uh.”

Mistaking America’s confusion for overwhelming joy, Russia pressed on with the same breathless excitement he had tried keeping in all day. “We are going to be parents! I hope it is a girl. I can see us raising a sweet little princess. Oh, but whose name will she take for her patronymic? I personally insist on mine, but since you are technically the father…perhaps she takes my name and you can choose a second more western name. And of course we must choose where to raise her. This gives us more reason to see each other, _da_? And, ah, Ukraine and Natalya will be so excited to be aunts!” All this was said in a rush.

America continued to stare. Blinked. Licked his lips. Cleared his throat. Russia stared expectantly at him, waiting for his revelry to be spread.

“Um…Vanya…you know you can’t be pregnant right?”

Russia leveled him with a sardonic look. “Well, I could say the same more truthfully about you,” he drawled, pointing to Alfred’s pelvis. “You sit on the ground with abandon even in the snow. Remember sledding last year?”

The cloud of confusion did not dissipate in the slightest. “So? Wait- why is _that_ a reason I can’t be pregnant?”

“Because ovaries freeze sitting on the cold ground, Alfred.” America could have laughed at the incredulity dripping from Russia’s tone; that tone belonged to him!

“Okay…fine…I can’t be pregnant- but neither can you!”

Russia frowned, his disappointment in America’s reaction mounting with every word. “I am. I have been sick every morning for a while now, moody-”

“Well, that one’s nothing new.”

“Aching, and tire easily.”

America shifted in his seat, drawing from a deep well of patience he was not aware of having. “Well, the world economy isn’t stellar and it’s effecting all of us…that’s probably what you’re feeling.”

“Then how do you explain the sick stomach?”

America’s shifting intensified, and he refused to meet Russia’s gaze as he mumbled, “The, uh, eggs I used to make you that tuna sandwich had, ah…been left out overnight earlier that week. I didn’t remember until after you had finished,” he added in a desperate rush, cringing as Russia’s eyes widened and mouth twisted in disgust.

What followed was worse though, a look of mingled fear and stubborn denial. “Coincidence,” Russia said bullishly.

America shook his head. “Babe, you know the other fundamental reason you’re not pregnant. Our kind-”

“But why not? Why not our kind? We live indefinitely!” Russia tugged his scarf loose before groaning, rubbing at his scarred throat. “I do not believe you.”

“Evie, it would be great- I’d be overjoyed, but think about it.”

“I am the immortal Russian land,” Russia snapped, eyes blazing. “There is nothing I can’t do.”

A mournful shimmer lingered in America’s sapphire gaze. “Not this,” he whispered again. Russia groaned once more, head buried in his hands. The chair legs scraped against the floor as America strode over and wrapped his arms around the larger man, wishing they were home so he could take the others into his arms properly, let him rest where he belonged, right beside his heart, hide him there from this uncomfortable truth.

“I really thought…” A deep breath. America felt the rise and fall of Russia’s shoulders as he held him, stroking his soft waves of platinum hair. “I… _wanted_ to think,” he amended in a gravelly voice.

America peered down, kissing the tip of Russia’s protuberant nose. “I know, babe. I know. It would have been great- the best. But…like you said, our kind can do a lot. We can think of some other way. There are lots of options.”

A momentary silence greeted his words, until at last Russia nodded, hair slightly tousled by America’s caresses and hold. “Yes. You are right.” He sighed, slowly extricating himself from America. “This is no challenge that cannot be conquered. And God help whoever tries to stop us.”

America’s smile was bittersweet as he nodded, rubbing Russia’s back soothingly. Now that was something he could believe.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops that took a turn. But I love the idea of Russia wanting so much to raise a child- more than whatever role he might have played interacting with the children of his monarchs.
> 
> Also shoutout to an RP purplepatchwork and I did earlier with strong parallels to this eeey.


End file.
